


Ricordi dimenticati

by Smirne



Series: Cuore di Ossidiana [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Family, Feelings, Female Friendship, Hogwarts, Inktober 2019, Memories, Slice of Life, Trauma, Writober, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirne/pseuds/Smirne
Summary: Brevi momenti rubati, non raccontati o dimenticati della mia long principale: "Cuore di Ossidiana".Un po' di dolore, qualche gioia, tanta amicizia.[Se ne consiglia la lettura a chi ha già letto almeno 16 capitoli della long, altrimenti si potrebbe incappare in spoiler]
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cuore di Ossidiana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941166
Kudos: 4





	1. Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questi brevi racconti durante lo scorso ottobre, seguendo i prompt dell'Inktober2019.  
> Ho scritto un raccontino al giorno, saltando solo un prompt. Sono stata molto fiera di questa mia avventura nonostante non tutti i racconti siano usciti benissimo. Però, se siete curiosi/e di sapere di più della vita di Morgana a Hogwarts al di fuori di Tom, del suo rapporto con le amiche prima che si rovinasse, adorerete queste brevi incursioni nella sua esistenza.

**1\. Anello**  
  
__

_Settembre, 1943_ _._  
  


Pochi giorni dopo il rientro dalle vacanze – era appena iniziato il sesto anno – Morgana si trovava alle prese con la sua più grande nemesi: il libro di Pozioni.  
Il professor Lumacorno aveva dato degli esercizi da fare durante l’estate e lei li aveva bellamente ignorati per non rovinarsi le giornate di sole. Odiava Pozioni. Era dunque corsa dal suo più che esperto ragazzo a chiedergli in ginocchio di darle una mano. E lui, in uno slancio di compassione, aveva accettato.  
Si trovavano fianco a fianco in una qualche aula deserta a ripassare ingredienti e preparati da almeno un paio d’ore; la testa di Morgana scoppiava. Tom era un insegnante spietato: non le dava un attimo di tregua, attaccandola di domande e rimproverandola quando non ricordava un minuscolo dettaglio.  
«Basta, Tom, per favore, cinque minuti di pausa» esclamò, cadendo di faccia sul libro davanti a lei.  
Tom le accordò il permesso. Chiuse il libro con la mano finora tenuta nascosta alla vista della ragazza, e fu in quel momento che Morgana vide una cosa di cui non si era ancora accorta, nonostante il tempo passato con lui in quei giorni.  
«Dove hai preso quell’anello?»  
Indicò il grosso cerchio d’oro e la pietra nera incastonata su di esso che portava al dito.  
Tom rigirò l’anello tra le dita. Sembrava pesante.  
Scrollò le spalle: «Ho lavorato un po’ quest’estate. Il proprietario del negozio ha deciso di farmelo avere ad un prezzo stracciato.» Sembrava volesse fermarsi lì ma continuò. «In più, credo che sia appartenuto alla mia famiglia, guarda.»  
Le mostrò il simbolo inciso sulla pietra: un triangolo che racchiudeva un cerchio e una linea.  
«Sono sicuro che è il simbolo della mia famiglia.»  
Morgana si sentì sollevata dalla risposta; fu anche contenta di sapere dove era finito quell’estate invece di stare in orfanotrofio. Sorrise.  
«È splendido, Tom.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il primo doveva per forza partire con Tom. Che dire? Nella long l'anello viene nominato solo una volta, bisognava rimediare!


	2. Mindless.

**2\. Stupido**   
  
__

_Luglio, 1941._  


  
Quell’estate era l’estate più bella che Morgana avesse mai passato in vita sua. Non credeva di poter sentirsi così felice: il cuore le scoppiava di gioia quotidianamente, sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e era riuscita a togliersi per un po’ dalla testa qualcun altro. Stare vicino a Lucas le faceva quello splendido effetto. E sperava proprio che non passasse mai.  
Si erano conosciuti l’ultimo mese di scuola: per Morgana era il terzo anno, per Lucas il quarto; si era offerto di darle una mano a Pozioni ed erano diventati inseparabili. Era palese che il ragazzo biondo fosse vagamente interessato a lei romanticamente. Ma Morgana aveva ripetuto alle sue amiche che non se ne sarebbe fatto niente, che lei non aveva la testa per una relazione.  
Poi avevano scoperto di abitare vicini e, complici le passeggiate per il paese e le cene di famiglia, Morgana aveva ceduto volentieri. Tanto più che Lucas era un bel ragazzo. Soprattutto, riusciva a farla sentire felice.  
In quel momento tentava di sbirciare cosa stesse facendo alle sue spalle: le aveva detto di girarsi e chiudere gli occhi. Morgana aveva fatto solo una delle due cose. Sembrava che maneggiasse qualche fiore, la bacchetta posata a terra accanto a lui.  
Morgana rilassò le spalle e decise di fidarsi di lui.  
«Può aprire gli occhi, o mia regina.»  
Morgana scoppiò a ridere vedendolo inchinato di fronte a lei con una ghirlanda di fiori in mano. A sua volta fece un mezzo inchino, tenendo in alto gli angoli della gonna.  
Lucas rise. Si alzò in piedi per incoronarla con la ghirlanda di sua creazione.  
«Mi concede questo ballo?» continuò la farsa.  
«Ma certo, mio cavaliere.»  
Ballarono nel parco della villa di Morgana senza alcuna musica se non le loro risate; a piedi nudi, sporcandoli di terriccio ed erba.  
«Credo sia ora che lei torni al castello, regina» disse dopo molto tempo in silenzio, «non vorrei che il Grande Re si indispettisca per le libertà che mi sono preso.»  
Morgana scosse la testa ridendo: «Sei proprio uno stupido.»  
Lucas si chinò per darle un bacio sulle labbra, Morgana ricambiò con passione.  
Da lontano si potevano scorgere due teste bionde in un mare di verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vedete le gioie di cui vi ho privati?   
> Primo raccontino con Tom, secondo con Lucas. Chissà il terzo chi riguarderà!   
> Mindless ha in realtà un significato più negativo, ma in generale ho preferito modificare là dove mi serviva piuttosto che non scrivere niente!   
> A tra qualche giorno!


	3. Bait.

**3\. Esca**   
_Marzo, 1941_ _._  
  
Era l’ennesima volta che Genevieve Peverell, una Serpeverde antipatica del loro stesso anno, si prendeva gioco di loro. Una volta aveva umiliato Sarah davanti tutta l’aula facendola inciampare; Rachel veniva insultata quasi settimanalmente e, nonostante a lei non facesse né caldo né freddo, era parecchio fastidioso; cercava di battere Gladys ad ogni pozione che facevano. Elaine e Morgana erano rimaste indenni fino a quel giorno, quando l’astio di Genevieve si riversò anche su di loro.  
«Basta, quella ragazzina mi ha stufato. Ora gliela faccio pagare» esclamò Elaine in camera, dopo essersi riuscita a scrostare dai capelli le uova marce lanciate dall’incantesimo di Genevieve.  
«Che cosa hai in mente?» chiese Rachel interessata.  
La ragazza nera si sfregò le mani: «Oh, ora vedrete.»  
  
Tre giorni dopo erano tutte e cinque appostate in Cortile in attesa che passasse Genevieve. Lo scherzo era pronto: si sarebbe sentita così in imbarazzo che avrebbe smesso di dar loro fastidio.  
«Benissimo, ragazze, l’esca è in posizione» cominciò Elaine.  
Fu subito interrotta da Morgana: «Come hai scoperto che Genevieve ha un debole per i criceti?»  
Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sul volto dell’amica: «Ho le mie tecniche.»  
«La vedo, la vedo!» urlò Gladys.  
Tutte le fecero segno di abbassare la voce.  
La treccia biondiccia di Genevieve stava per raggiungere il punto stabilito. La Serpeverde si chinò per raccogliere tra le mani lo spaventato criceto chiuso nella gabbietta. Notò il foglio all’interno e lo tirò fuori per leggerlo. Le cinque ragazze le avevano lasciato scritto che era “un gentile omaggio da parte loro”.  
«ORA!» strillò Elaine.  
Rachel lanciò la Caccabomba che aveva in mano verso Genevieve. Si schiantò ai suoi piedi ricoprendola di un odore mefitico. L’espressione della loro nemica fu impagabile.  
«Voglio proprio vedere se avrà il coraggio di farsi rivedere in giro» sentenziò Sarah.  
Tutte e cinque scoppiarono a ridere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, le amiche, finalmente. Un po' di spensieratezza anche per loro.   
> Cosa ci riserverà il quarto raccontino?   
> Fatemi sapere se vi stanno piacendo, mi raccomando! Ci sentiamo presto :D


	4. Freeze.

**4\. Congelare**   
  
__

_Dicembre, 1938_ _._

  
  
«Nana, sto congelando. Dobbiamo proprio rimanere qui fuori tutto questo tempo?»  
Morgana si sfregò le braccia coperte dal cappotto, poi passò a scaldarsi le mani. Tentò di aprire bocca per rispondere a sua sorella ma i denti le battevano troppo per il freddo. Con uno sforzo che le sembrò disumano riuscì a balbettare qualcosa.  
«Va’ dentro, Cassie. Io aspetto papà qui fuori.»  
Era la sera della Vigilia e suo padre non era ancora tornato da una missione pericolosa; Morgana temeva il peggio.  
Riuscì a sentire che all’interno della casa la madre diceva a Cassandra di andare a scaldarsi davanti al focolare. Subito dopo la porta si aprì; Helen si affacciò sulla soglia.  
«Tesoro, torna dentro. Ti prenderai una polmonite.»  
Morgana scosse la testa decisa: «Papà è fuori al freddo. Non voglio passare un Natale senza di lui. Ancora non l’ho visto da quando sono tornata da Hogwarts. Sai che volevo mostrargli tutte le cose che avevo imparato!»  
Batté i piedi a terra. Ad ogni respiro l’aria intorno alla sua bocca si increspava in fumo.  
Helen sospirò.  
«Aspettiamo altri dieci minuti, poi vieni dentro prima di diventare un cubetto di ghiaccio.»  
Morgana continuò a puntare gli occhi sulla strada e sul bosco intorno alla casa. Quasi le dolevano per la forza che stava mettendo nello scrutare. Ormai tremava dal freddo.  
Aveva quasi rinunciato all’idea che avrebbe visto suo padre quella sera quando un’ombra robusta apparve sul sentiero. Morgana cominciò a corrergli incontro. Inciampò, cadde a faccia avanti nella neve; si rialzò e riprese a correre come se nulla fosse successo. In fondo alla strada la aspettava suo padre a braccia aperte, con un ginocchio appoggiato a terra. Non poteva aspettare neanche un secondo di più. Lo abbracciò con foga, affondando il suo viso nella calda pelliccia del cappotto.  
«Ce l’hai fatta!» esclamò felice Morgana.  
«Non potevo stare senza le mie bambine a Natale. Salta su!»  
La prese a cavalcioni e la portò verso la porta. Salutò Helen con un bacio; il suo sguardo colmo di sollievo. Una volta dentro, anche Cassandra gli saltò addosso per essere presa in braccio. Poi sedettero a tavola e finalmente iniziarono la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, anche Cassandra e in generale la famiglia di Morgana <3  
> Che bel momento familiare *_* Spero questi raccontini vi stiano piacendo!  
> A tra qualche giorno :D


	5. Build.

**5\. Costruire**   
  
__

_Febbraio,_ _1943._

  
  
Morgana si spostò i capelli dall’altro lato della testa e chiese con tono informativo: «Fammi capire, ti ha invitata ad uscire per l’ennesima volta?»  
Dorea annuì.  
«E stavolta siete andati insieme a Hogsmeade.»  
Dorea annuì di nuovo. Tanto più che non era una domanda ma un’affermazione.  
«E ancora non ti ha baciata!»  
L’amica Serpeverde arrossì: «Non era tenuto a farlo!»  
Morgana si lanciò in improperi contro il portiere della sua squadra mentre Dorea tentava di difenderlo a tutti i costi.  
«Ti piace da più di un anno, uscite da due mesi a questa parte. Potevi baciarlo tu!» insistette la bionda. «Non vorrai arrivare single al tuo compleanno!»  
Dorea giocherellò con i capelli intrecciandoli tra le dita. Guardò fuori dalla torre di Astronomia dove si trovavano e sorrise vedendo in lontananza il campo da Quidditch.  
«Forse lo farò» cedette la Serpeverde, «se mi andrà.»  
Morgana scrollò la testa: «Ma poi si può sapere che fate tutto questo tempo insieme?»  
L’amica rise. Morgana la guardò confusa.  
«Costruiamo» rispose enigmatica.  
«Costruite cosa?»  
Già si era immaginata i due ragazzi intenti a costruire un muro per difendersi dai loro accaniti fan. Dorea rise di nuovo. Morgana le lanciò un’occhiata frustrata.  
«Il nostro rapporto» rispose infine la ragazza, sciogliendosi le tre treccine fatte durante il breve interrogatorio.  
Aveva appena detto una cosa dolcissima. Morgana rimase un secondo ferma in adorazione, poi smorzò l’entusiasmo.  
«Che sdolcinatezza, ora mi butto di sotto.»  
Dorea rise di nuovo. Il suo sguardo brillava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma quanto è soft questo raccontino? Io sono sempre tanto felice quando lo leggo. E poi c'è Dorea che si merita tutto l'amore del mondo <3  
> Vedremo cosa ci riserverà il prossimo :D


	6. Husky.

**6\. Husky**   
  
__

_Aprile,_ _1942._

  
  
Quando Elaine si era presentata con quella vecchia scatola del Gioco dello Snaso, nessuna delle ragazze pensava veramente che avrebbero speso più di un minuto a giocarci.  
«Siamo troppo grandi per quel gioco per bambini» aveva subito detto Gladys.  
Elaine aveva sogghignato. «Quest’estate ho modificato il gioco. Diciamo che è un po’ più divertente di come lo ricordate voi.»  
Rachel e Sarah, che conoscevano la versione Babbana, erano impazienti di vedere in cosa differiva la loro. Nel Gioco dello Snaso l’obiettivo era raggiungere il traguardo e raccogliere lungo la strada denaro o gioielli; ogni volta che si lanciavano i dadi c’era la possibilità di dover svolgere una prova per ottenere i punti – che corrispondevano al denaro. Elaine aveva modificato il gioco in modo tale che fosse alcolico.  
«Hai tirato fuori il gioco oggi perché abbiamo portato queste due bottiglie di Whisky Incendiario da Hogsmeade?»  
Elaine aveva annuito molto soddisfatta della sua idea.  
Stavano ormai giocando da un’ora. Avevano già fatto una partita – vinta da Sarah – e ne avevano da poco iniziata un’altra.  
«Ti fermi per strada a raccogliere un Galeone. Stai ferma un turno» lesse ad alta voce Rachel, «oh, che sfiga. Non mi muovo dalle prime dieci caselle.»  
«Tocca a me, tocca a me!» Morgana si lanciò sui dadi. Uscì un quattro. «Bevi il bicchiere fino in fondo e vai avanti di tre caselle. Sì!»  
Trangugiò il whisky rimasto e spostò felice la pedina lungo il tabellone.  
«Tutte le fortune a lei» sbuffò l’amica rossa.  
Elaine prese i dadi. La sua prova diceva di rimanere un minuto in equilibrio su una gamba: se avesse perso avrebbe dovuto bere due sorsi. Cadde dopo dieci secondi, ridendo fino a non respirare.  
Gladys finì sulla casella “Carta”.  
«A turno dite una cosa che non avete mai fatto. Chi l’ha fatta beve un sorso, se non l’ha fatta nessuno, beve chi ha pescato la carta» lesse Gladys. Buttò via la carta: «Ma cos’è questa roba?»  
Elaine scoppiò a ridere sfregandosi le mani: «È da inizio serata che la aspetto. Vai, inizia tu, Lady.»  
«Uhm» Gladys si grattò il mento con aria pensierosa, «non ho mai fatto scoppiare un calderone a lezione con Lumacorno.»  
Morgana le lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco e bevve. «Non è stata colpa mia!»  
«Allora, io non ho mai assistito ad una partita delle Holyhead Harpies» affermò Elaine, fissando Gladys con un sorrisino minaccioso.  
La ragazza bionda bevve, arricciando il naso.  
«Io non ho mai fatto l’amore» disse con aria romantica Morgana.  
Rachel fu l’unica a bere. «Questa te la faccio pagare, Morgs» la minacciò, «io non ho mai desiderato fare l’ _ammore_ con Tom Riddle.»  
Morgana le fece una linguaccia e bevve. «Tocca a Sarah.»  
«Non ho mai avuto un husky!»  
Scoppiarono tutte a ridere, prendendola in giro per la scelta che aveva fatto. Gladys fu obbligata a bere perché nessuna di loro aveva ovviamente mai avuto un husky.  
Alla fine la partita fu vinta da Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo raccontino mi piace un sacco, mi fa molto ridere! E vediamo Morgana e le sue amiche in una situazione molto più quotidiana. Ogni riferimento alle nottate passate a giocare a Drinkopoly è puramente casuale ahahah   
> So che ci azzecca poco con il titolo, ma avevo proprio voglia di scrivere una cosa del genere e questo mi era sembrato l'espediente adatto!  
> A tra qualche giorno!


	7. Enchanted.

**7\. Incantato**   


_Settembre,_ _1938._

  


Morgana era arrivata da così poco tempo a Hogwarts che non aveva ancora avuto modo di esplorarla per bene. Quel pomeriggio di fine ottobre decise che se lo sarebbe preso per sé: per fare un giro per la scuola e magari scoprire qualche posto segreto.  
Camminò per così tanto tempo – non pensava che la scuola fosse così grande – che le fecero male i piedi. In compenso era riuscita a scoprire dove si trovavano gli ingressi di tutte e quattro le Case; aveva adocchiato il Bagno dei Prefetti, appuntandosi mentalmente di diventare Prefetto solo per poterci entrare; aveva visitato la Guferia e la torre di Astronomia, entrambi ottimi posti per stare da soli durante la giornata. Hogwarts non smetteva di stupirla.  
Si era ritrovata, senza sapere bene come, svoltando dove la ispirava, in un corridoio molto lungo circondato da ritratti di maghi appesi alle pareti. Certo, Hogwarts era piena di ritratti in ogni suo piano, ma una così alta concentrazione di quadri Morgana non l’aveva mai vista.  
Non era sola: un ragazzino che sembrava avere la sua età stava esaminando da vicino un quadro. Vide che bussava con una mano sulla cornice, poi appoggiò un orecchio alla tela dipinta. I capelli neri si confondevano con il fondo scuro, ora che il mago o la strega ritratta avevano abbandonato il loro posto.  
Morgana si avvicinò e riconobbe Tom Riddle. Arrossì.  
«Guarda che così lo spaventi» gli rivolse la parola.  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò e tolse il viso dal quadro.  
«Cercavo di capire come funzionassero» sbuffò.  
Morgana rise: «Sono incantati, funzionano con la magia.»  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma dai? Cercavo di capire un po’ più a fondo che tipo di magia viene usata. Se sono effettivamente vivi.»  
«Oh» scosse la testa, «no, sono ricordi. Nel quadro viene messa un’essenza del mago o della strega ritratta. Non sono davvero persone vive. Continueranno a dire e fare le stesse cose che facevano in vita senza cambiare mai.»  
«Capisco» le rispose, e si voltò per andarsene.  
«Potresti anche ringraziarmi!» lo raggiunse lei.  
Tom Riddle sogghignò: «Sei noiosa, ragazza del treno.»  
«Guarda che mi chiamo Morgana.»  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle.  
«Non mi interessa.»  
Poi se ne andò. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh è tornato Tom!   
> Sono sempre felice quando c'è Tom :D Questo dialogo si svolge cronologicamente dopo il capitolo in cui lui la "becca" a fissarlo sempre.   
> Beh, spero in generale che stiate riuscendo a seguire la cronologia degli eventi, ancor più sparpargliata del solito.   
> Grazie ai quattro gatti che mi leggono anche qui <3 love you.


	8. Frail.

**8\. Fragile**   
  
__

_Marzo,_ _1944._

  
  
Era da un paio di mesi che Morgana e Tom si incontravano in quello che Morgana aveva soprannominato il loro posto segreto: quella stanza – più che altro soffitta – a Hogsmeade dove passavano ore da soli insieme. Spesso a fare l’amore. Spesso a parlare.  
In quei momenti Morgana era così infatuata dal ragazzo che pendeva dalle sue labbra ad ogni cosa che le raccontava. Sembrava quasi aprirsi. Le parlava di come avrebbe voluto poter conoscere la sua famiglia – se non fossero tutti morti – o della sua tragica esperienza in orfanotrofio.  
In quei momenti tutto il male che le aveva fatto volava via come una bolla di sapone.  
Era da tempo che voleva chiedergli una cosa. Si girò su sé stessa, coprendosi le spalle con il lenzuolo e osservandolo dal lato: era sdraiato di schiena, gli occhi chiusi e i capelli neri sparpagliati lungo la fronte.  
«Tom?» Il ragazzo mugugnò. «Non ti ho mai chiesto cosa hai visto nello Specchio delle Brame, anche se penso di saperlo.»  
Il Serpeverde aprì gli occhi di scatto, forse chiedendosi come Morgana facesse a saperlo, poi ricordandosi di quello che aveva scoperto durante il loro primo anno.  
Si dipinse sul volto un’espressione addolorata, pronto a raccontarle ciò che voleva sentirsi dire. Ma prima di iniziare a parlare, sorrise a mezza bocca e chiuse un attimo gli occhi. Quando li riaprì aveva un’espressione completamente diversa: i lineamenti duri e gli occhi chiari inondati di rabbia.  
«Ho visto le persone darmi finalmente credito per ciò che merito. Che finalmente riconoscevano il mio valore e si piegavano al mio potere.»  
I peli sul braccio di Morgana si intirizzirono. Spaventata dai suoi sentimenti, ma intrigata dal fatto che avesse scelto comunque di dirle la verità. Non lo aveva mai visto così. Sembrava quasi umano, quasi fragile.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
«Io credo che se guardassi dentro lo Specchio vedrei...»  
Tom la avvertì: «Non dirlo.»  
«...te.»  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e si voltò dall’altro lato. Morgana si morse le labbra.  
L’ennesima volta in cui gli aveva dimostrato di essere solo una stupida ragazzina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'altro giorno mi sono dimenticata di pubblicare il raccontino, ma va be', tanto state leggendo questi raccontini in 3 ahaha   
> Devo dire in ogni caso che è azzecatissimo con il capitolo che pubblico oggi :D   
> Aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensate, ci sentiamo tra qualche giorno!


	9. Swing.

**9\. Altalena**  
  
Nel lontano compleanno del 1932 – aveva compiuto sei anni – Morgana aveva finalmente ricevuto il regalo che più desiderava al mondo: un’altalena. Aveva stressato i suoi genitori per mesi pur di averla: ripetendoglielo tutti i giorni, ad orari disparati, a cena, a colazione, appena tornati a casa. Sperava così che il concetto sarebbe stato ben chiaro: lei voleva un’altalena. Le piaceva l’idea di dondolarsi oscillando e di lanciarsi verso l’alto con l’impressione di volare. La scopa non le era mai piaciuta, le metteva ansia librarsi effettivamente nell’aria, così, quando aveva scoperto dell’esistenza dell’altalena, aveva ripiegato su quella.  
A differenza di molti altri bambini che abbandonano i loro giochi dopo averli usati qualche giorno, Morgana era stata caparbia fin da bambina e l’altalena fu la sua compagna di giochi preferita ogni volta che faceva abbastanza caldo per passare tempo in giardino.  
Aspettò con impazienza che anche Cassandra fosse grande quanto bastava per andarci, per poter spingersi a vicenda e passare il pomeriggio insieme.  
Rimase per anni il suo luogo preferito nella casa. Ci andava quando era felice, quando si sentiva giù di morale, quando aveva voglia di volare o di piangere.  
Si oppose fermamente, battendo i piedi, piangendo, quando i genitori – pensando che fosse ormai troppo matura e dato che passava la maggior parte dell’anno a Hogwarts – pensarono di venderla. Non glielo permise, non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. A costo di fare lo sciopero della fame. Non le avrebbero portato via quell’ultimo baluardo di spensieratezza.  
L’altalena le ricordava quando andava tutto bene, quando era serena e felice e non c’era niente di nero nel suo animo. Quando non succedeva nulla di brutto. Spesso andava lì a rifugiarsi quando le cose andavano particolarmente male durante gli anni di scuola. Si sedeva lì a pensare, appoggiata alle corde sdrucite. Non poteva permettere loro di toglierle anche quello.  
E poi ci era affezionata. Era stata sua compagna, amica e confidente per dieci anni. Aveva visto Lucas e Oliver. La aveva ascoltata lamentarsi di Tom Riddle così tanto che, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe coperta le orecchie che non aveva. Le corde avevano impressi i segni delle sue unghie e sulla tavola di legno era possibile leggere il suo nome inciso.  
Neanche quando si sposò permise che venisse buttata. Disse che l’avrebbero usata i suoi figli. E quando finì di leggere il diario una delle prime cose che fece fu passare a casa dei suoi genitori e piangere seduta su quell’altalena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retroscena della storia che non sa nessuno.   
> Beh, in questo raccontino c'è meno spensieratezza, ma mi faceva piacere dire qualcosa di Morgana che nella storia principale non traspare mai. Sì, sì, l'altalena è un gioco babbano, okay, ma questo impedisce ai maghi di usarla? u.u   
> Spero di non fare più ritardi nella tabella di marcia. A tra qualche giorno!


	10. Pattern.

**10\. Schema**   
_Agosto,_ _1943._  
  
Lucas era una persona molto abitudinaria. Amava svegliarsi la mattina presto, vestirsi per la giornata, fare colazione con uova e bacon mentre leggeva stralci della Gazzetta del Profeta e avere ancora tempo per discutere delle notizie fresche di giornale con chi si trovava a tavola con lui, compagni di Casa o famiglia.  
Morgana sapeva molto bene che Lucas seguiva questa routine ogni mattina con minimi cambiamenti tra l’una e l’altra giornata. Sapeva che al ragazzo non importava se si trovava a Hogwarts o a casa: lui si sarebbe svegliato, spesso, prima del sole, si sarebbe vestito bene, avrebbe fatto colazione con le sue due uova e il bacon arrostito, avrebbe letto il giornale e ne avrebbe parlato a tavola. Morgana si sfregò le mani pensando a come sarebbe stato divertente quel giorno distruggere il suo trantran quotidiano, instillandogli il dubbio di essere vittima di una maledizione. Lei e Dorea ci stavano pensando da due mesi.  
Dorea era arrivata da lei alle cinque di mattina per ridefinire il piano all’ultimo momento.  
«Okay! E nel momento in cui andrà a prendere le uova, tu le trasfigurerai in due pulcini!» esclamò Morgana.  
«E poi, quando si sarà seduto a tavola, troverà la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta sostituita con uno splendido Settimanale delle Streghe» continuò l’amica. Poi con voce frivola citò un famoso articolo del giornale in questione: «Vuoi sapere il metodo per avere sempre una pelle liscissima? Scopri qui tutti gli incantesimi e le pozioni adatte! Bleah, quella roba è spazzatura.»  
Morgana rise: «Perfetto!»  
  
Il piano andò proprio come previsto. Quando Lucas si recò in cucina per fare colazione non sapeva più da che parte voltarsi: ogni cosa che cercava di fare, come tutte le mattine, spariva o si trasfigurava.  
«Ma perché?» sbottò all’ennesima volta in cui il coltello per spalmare il burro gli diventava burroso tra le dita.  
Tutto ciò davanti allo sguardo impassibile dei genitori, che le due ragazze avevano istruito a dovere. Dorea e Morgana ridevano come matte appena fuori dalla finestra.  
Dopo essersi divertite abbastanza decisero che era tempo di far finire lo scherzo e mostrare la reale motivazione di tutti quegli incidenti. Bussarono alla porta, urtandola con il grosso battente con lo stemma di famiglia. I genitori fecero finta di non sentire. Lucas si alzò scocciato, non essendo ancora riuscito ad addentare nemmeno un pezzo di pane.  
«Chi è?»  
«SORPRESA!» urlarono le due ragazze, con in mano la Gazzetta del Profeta. un piatto di uova e bacon e una candelina sopra questi. «E buon compleanno! Finalmente puoi fare magie fuori da Hogwarts!» annunciò con un sorriso a trentadue denti Morgana.  
«La prima magia che farò sarà per farvela pagare di tutto questo» rispose il ragazzo con un tono serissimo.  
Le ragazze si tesero per un secondo, poi Lucas scoppiò a ridere, prese il piatto della sua colazione tra le mani e le invitò ad entrare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo raccontino è molto simpatico, anche se un po' scemo. Mi fa sempre piacere raccontare del rapporto tra Lucas, Dorea e Morgana, dei cui giorni buoni si legge pochissimo nella storia!   
> Vi auguro un buon inizio di 2021, sperando sia meglio di quello appena passato. Vi abbraccio forte <3


	11. Snow.

**11\. Neve**   
  
__

_Dicembre,_ _1940_.

  
  
Era l’inizio di dicembre; le ragazze avevano approfittato per andare a fare una passeggiata nel parco dato che era una bella giornata: l’aria era fredda, ma il cielo era terso e dalla foresta arrivava alle loro narici un odore pungente.  
Morgana era in realtà poco propensa alla passeggiata, avrebbe preferito rimanere davanti al camino nella Sala Comune a leggere qualche poesia. Ma le ragazze avevano insistito così tanto che si era convinta.  
Non stavano fuori da troppo tempo che arrivarono anche i ragazzi Grifondoro del loro stesso anno. C’era del tenero fra John e Rachel, Morgana lo sapeva, ed era palese che gli altri due fossero scesi insieme al ragazzo solo per dargli man forte. Si appartarono qualche metro più in là: Morgana li osservò ridere mentre si facevano facce buffe a vicenda.  
Il tempo di ritornare a fissare il suo gruppo ed anche Elaine era sparita: l’aveva rapita il capitano della squadra di Quidditch dei Tassorosso, probabilmente per discutere dell’ultima amichevole giocata.  
«Ma non dovevamo uscire per stare fuori tutte insieme?» si lamentò Morgana.  
Gladys alzò le spalle. Guardava tutti con tanta indifferenza che Morgana riusciva benissimo a immaginarsela seduta su un trespolo a limarsi le unghie.  
Sarah le diede ragione. «Magari finiscono di parlare e arrivano» suggerì.  
Si sedettero su una panchina poco distante, in attesa delle altre due ragazze. Sarah le rivelò tutti i gossip dell’ultimo mese; Morgana non aveva idea del come, ma la sua amica era sempre al corrente di tutto ciò che accadeva di tragico e romantico tra le mura di Hogwarts. Aveva forse un informatore segreto?  
Mentre le stava raccontando del neonato amore tra Nicholas Fawley e Charlotte Banks, sentì uno strano pizzicore dietro la nuca. Con l’impressione di essere osservata, si voltò e scorse Tom Riddle, in piedi nel bel mezzo del prato, accanto ad un gruppo di altri Serpeverde, che la fissava. Le sue guance andarono a fuoco.  
La stava fissando fin troppo intensamente. Dall’altra parte del prato il ragazzo si accorse che lei lo aveva notato e sorrise a mezza bocca, causando un’altra ondata di calore nel viso di Morgana. Che finalmente avesse intenzione di ricambiare quello che lei provava per lui? Anche lei sorrise e abbassò il viso, salvo poi rialzarlo e notare che lui non aveva ancora distolto gli occhi da lei.  
Poi una gomitata in un polmone la scosse da quel sogno ad occhi aperti.  
«Sta iniziando a nevicare» le disse Gladys, «stiamo rientrando.»  
Morgana annuì e si alzò. Era così presa a fissare quegli occhi celesti che non si era accorta della neve che aveva iniziato a cadere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avete riconosciuto chi è Nicholas Fawley? ;)   
> Invece, il nome Charlotte Banks è un omaggio a una fanfiction che lessi anni e anni fa su EFP che si chiama "The final chance". Le due sorelle che la scrivevano non l'hanno mai portata a termine, ma a me è rimasta nel cuore lo stesso <3   
> Nel raccontino non c'è molto, se non Tom e i suoi primi tentativi di manipolare Morgana...  
> Vi aspetto al prossimo, baci!


	12. Dragon.

**12\. Drago**   
  
__

_Marzo,_ _1944_.

  
  
«Morgana, Morgana!»  
La ragazza si sentì chiamare mentre stava salendo le scale verso il suo dormitorio. Riconobbe la voce di Dorea e scese di corsa, preoccupata dal tono agitato.  
«Rea, che succede? Tutto a posto?» le chiese apprensiva non appena la ebbe raggiunta.  
Dorea si appoggiò al muro per riprendere un attimo fiato. Annuì, poi rise: «Ti sto rincorrendo dalle serre di Erbologia.»  
«Che succede?» ripeté Morgana.  
Dorea si strinse nelle spalle. «Un po’ mi vergogno a dirtelo... ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.»  
«Non dire altro: ci vediamo tra mezz’ora in quell’aula in disuso al terzo piano!»  
  
Dopo trenta minuti precisi le due ragazze si incontrarono davanti l’aula. Morgana non aspettò un secondo prima di chiederle che cosa le servisse.  
«Sono mesi che a lezione lavoriamo sui Patronus» rispose Dorea, «ed io non sono ancora riuscita a farne uno corporeo. Credo di essere rotta.»  
Morgana si bloccò sul posto. «Rea, ma io non so fare un Patronus. È nel programma del prossimo anno. Come posso aiutarti?»  
«Lo so, lo so. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia sentire rilassata e mi aiuti a focalizzarmi sui ricordi giusti.»  
La Grifondoro rilassò le spalle. Va bene, era pronta. Si sedettero l’una davanti l’altra, sul pavimento, a gambe incrociate per favorire la concentrazione. Fecero un paio di respiri profondi.  
«Prova ora» sussurrò Morgana.  
Dorea aprì gli occhi, puntò la bacchetta mentre pronunciava ad alta voce la formula. Consistenti sbuffi di fumo uscirono dal suo legno rossiccio, ma nessun animale era visibile.  
«È sempre così» abbassò il viso, spostando i capelli su una spalla. «Non sarò mai abbastanza felice.»  
Morgana le accarezzò il dorso della mano a terra. «A cosa stai pensando?»  
«Al primo bacio con Charlus, al mio compleanno, dopo che mi ha dato il regalo e gli sono saltata addosso come una stupida innamorata.»  
Sorrisero entrambe; Morgana si asciugò una lacrima fuoriuscita per sbaglio.  
«Ricominciamo. Stavolta ti guido io.»  
E Morgana iniziò a parlare con voce lenta, rassicurante: le fece fare un viaggio all’interno della sua mente; chiusero insieme le porte che portavano ai brutti ricordi e considerarono tutto quello che la rendeva felice.  
«Ora concentrati su quella sera. Il rumore delle persone, l’adrenalina in corpo, Charlus davanti a te imbarazzato e innamorato. Quando avrai la scena fissa nella mente, apri gli occhi.»  
La Serpeverde fece come aveva detto l’amica: « _Expecto Patronum_!»  
Un enorme Petardo Cinese di fumo azzurro si librò sopra le loro teste. Morgana urlò presa dall’entusiasmo, Dorea iniziò a ridere istericamente.  
«Un drago, Rea! Un drago!»  
Continuarono ad osservarlo volteggiare imponente, la stanza troppo stretta per lui. Quando sparì si abbracciarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un giorno di ritardo vi lascio anche questo raccontino!   
> Uno dei miei preferiti, in realtà. Con Dorea e il suo patronus <3


	13. Ash.

**13\. Frassino**  
_Maggio,_ _1946_.  
  
Era da quasi due anni che Morgana non vedeva l’ora che Lucas tornasse dall’America, e la prima cosa che lui le chiese di fare fu quella di accompagnarlo al negozio di Olivander. Le aveva spiegato, infatti, che era rimasto coinvolto in una colluttazione – non era voluto entrare nei dettagli – e la sua bacchetta si era spezzata irrimediabilmente a metà. Fortunatamente Morgana era in una settimana di pausa dal corso di addestramento Auror e poteva permettersi di andare con lui.  
Un forte senso di nostalgia la invase quando mise piede nel vecchio negozio a Diagon Alley: non ci entrava da quando avevano comprato la bacchetta di Cassandra – e prima ancora dall’acquisto della sua.  
L’anziano signore dietro il bancone si ringalluzzì vedendoli: «Oh, oh! Morgana Diaspro e Lucas Diggory. Che cosa vi porta qui?»  
Lucas si schiarì la gola: «Ho rotto la mia bacchetta, signor Olivander. Me ne servirebbe un’altra.»  
Subito l’uomo si voltò verso l’armadio a muro straripante di bacchette e ne prese una.  
«Vediamo questa come va.»  
Lucas tossì, imbarazzato: «Veramente, la mia ultima bacchetta era di cedro... mi ci trovavo bene. Speravo potesse darmene una uguale.»  
«Non fabbrico mai una stessa bacchetta due volte, signor Diggory» rispose spazientito.  
Lucas abbassò la testa sconfitto e si arrese a provare la bacchetta.  
«No! Non ci siamo» esclamò Olivander prima ancora che il ragazzo la toccasse, «ho capito qual è la bacchetta adatta. Legno di frassino e nucleo di crine di Thestral; materiale che non sono solito trattare, ma ho la sensazione di averla realizzata proprio per una persona come lei.»  
Sparì nel retrobottega, lasciando i due ragazzi a guardarsi intorno confusi. Quando la porta in cui era entrato si riaprì ne uscì un’altra persona.  
«Rachel?» domandarono entrambi increduli.  
«Morgana? Lucas? Cosa ci fate qui?»  
«Siamo venuti a comprare una bacchetta» rispose Lucas, «cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?»  
«Lavoricchio per Olivander. Do una mano nel reperimento dei materiali e cose così. Mi fa piacere vedervi. In particolar modo te, Morgana, ti trovo benissimo!»  
Morgana rispose imbarazzata, non capendo tutto l’entusiasmo. Lucas e Rachel si scambiarono uno sguardo che Morgana non riuscì a decifrare. Rimasero in silenzio senza colmare l’imbarazzo che si era venuto a creare, finché non tornò Olivander.  
«Eccola qui. Resistente, tredici pollici. La provi.»  
Lucas prese in mano la bacchetta, che immediatamente emise un bagliore argentato.  
«Sembra fatta su misura!» ridacchiò il mago, «se dovesse non trovarcisi bene, me la porti e gliela cambierò senza problemi. Ma sono sicuro che non la vedrò tanto presto.»  
Gli fece un occhiolino. Lucas ringraziò e pagò, poi si attardò un attimo a parlare con Rachel mentre Morgana li osservava da fuori: sembravano fin troppo intimi, sentiva puzza di storia d’amore.  
Si voltò verso l’altro lato della strada; in mezzo alla folla le sembrò di scorgere una testa nera che credeva di conoscere, ma la sensazione durò solo un istante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah che bello questo raccontino (in ritardo anche questo)! C'è tutto un dietro le quinte di come Lucas ha rotto la bacchetta ma non lo racconterò qui. Questo raccontino mi piace perché 1) fa vedere cosa faceva Rachel dopo la scuola 2) mostra la nascita dell'amore tra Lucas e Rachel 3) c'è Tommmm (anche se di sfuggita).   
> Spero sia piaciuto anche a voi! Ci sentiamo tra qualche giorno!


	14. Overgrown.

**14\. Coperto di vegetazione**   
  
__

_Aprile,_ _1942_.

  
  
Il professor Beery aveva reso già molte volte chiaro – cristallino – che le cinque ragazze Grifondoro non erano le sue alunne preferite. Ridevano, schiamazzavano, una si era quasi fatta uccidere da un Pugnacio.  
D’altro canto le ragazze ne erano perfettamente consapevoli e odiavano dover spendere tutte quelle ore a studiare Bubotuberologia. L’unica tra di loro ad aver un minimo di pollice verde era Sarah, grazie alla sua infinita pazienza e alla sua innata tranquillità – messa costantemente a rischio dalle sue compagne.  
«Preferirei essere colpita da un fulmine all’istante piuttosto che tornare a lezione dopo quello che è successo l’ultima volta» si lamentò Morgana.  
Elaine si passò una mano tra i ricci: «In più, oggi dobbiamo scegliere una pianta che cureremo fino alla fine dell’anno. Che noia.»  
Gladys alzò gli occhi al cielo, sicuramente trovando stupidi i loro lamenti.  
Entrate nella serra, Morgana ignorò con decisione Tom, morendo un po’ dentro. Mesi prima l’aveva lasciata e da allora non avevano parlato granché, se non contava la cosa del fazzoletto.  
«Ragazzi» esordì il professore, «iniziate a scegliere di che pianta volete occuparvi. Qui c’è una lista...»  
Il resto delle istruzioni accarezzò semplicemente il cervello di Morgana. Tanto Erbologia non le sarebbe servita per fare l’Auror. Quando si trovarono davanti la lista di piante e furono costrette a scegliere, Gladys si appropriò di una Radigorda.  
«Ma è una pianta noiosissima! Non vale, Gladys» protestò Rachel.  
La bionda alzò le spalle: «Potevate essere furbe anche voi.» Poi si recò a prendere la sua Radigorda.  
Rachel sbuffò: «A questo punto penso di prendere la Mimbulus Mimbletonia.»  
«No!» esclamò Morgana, «la volevo io.»  
Morgana si accontentò alla fine di una Starnutaria, mentre Elaine prese uno Stridiosporo, stando bene attenta a non toccare nessuna sua foglia.  
Sarah era stata la prima dell’aula a scegliere una pianta: lei voleva un Puffagiolo. Peccato però che, mentre ritornava verso il banco con il vaso in mano, inciampò. Il vaso cadde a terra e si ruppe: i fagioli rotolarono via dai loro baccelli e, a contatto con la terra, germogliarono in nuove piantine. L’intera serra venne ben presto invasa da Puffagioli rampicanti. Sarah si era rintanata da una parte con il viso tra le mani vergognandosi come una ladra.  
Il professor Beery aveva l’espressione di uno che voleva strapparsi i capelli e smettere di insegnare la sua fine arte ad un branco di incompetenti. Le ragazze sapevano di essersi giocate il voto dei G.U.F.O., compresa la povera Sarah, che fino a quel momento era stata una santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono sparita. Mi sono completamente dimenticata di aggiornare perché è stata una settimana intensa. Ma non c'è problema, state leggendo questi racconti forse in due!   
> In ogni caso rimedierò pubblicandone due. La frase "tanto Erbologia non le sarebbe servita per fare l'Auror" è un mio errore di valutazione, in realtà serve, ma quando ho scritto il racconto non avevo riletto gli Harry Potter. E va be', facciamo finta che poi Morgana ci abbia ripensato ahahah   
> Spero che questo raccontino vi strappi un sorriso!


	15. Legend.

**15\. Leggenda**   
  
__

_Maggio,_ _1944_.

  
  
«Credete davvero a quello che si dice? Che la guerra finirà presto e Grindelwald sarà finalmente sconfitto?» domandò Elaine di punto in bianco.  
Rachel alzò la testa dal libro, Sarah uscì da dentro le coperte, Morgana rimase sdraiata sul letto a guardare il soffitto con apatia.  
«Mio nonno pensa di no. Il governo cerca di tranquillizzare le masse, ma Grindelwald è ancora in circolazione ed è sempre più potente» rispose Gladys, la più informata sulle questioni politiche. «Qui in Inghilterra avvertiamo poco il suo potere, ma l’Europa è molto più assoggettata, ve lo assicuro.»  
Morgana voleva dire che era d’accordo, che suo padre le aveva riferito le stesse cose, ma davvero faticava a fare qualsiasi cosa quel giorno.  
Sarah si schiarì la gola: «I miei sono preoccupatissimi. Sapete, loro seguono le notizie Babbane e c’è un leader politico tedesco che si comporta allo stesso modo di Grindelwald. La guerra è scoppiata nello stesso momento sia nel mondo Babbano che nel mondo magico, ma finché sto a Hogwarts non so come vanno le cose nel mio mondo.»  
«Credo siano collegate. Quando sarà sconfitto Grindelwald anche il tizio Babbano lo sarà» rispose Gladys, confidando comunque nella futura vittoria inglese.  
Il discorso sembrava essere terminato, ma Rachel voleva aggiungere qualcos’altro: «Ho sentito raccontare una storia su Grindelwald. Che in realtà starebbe facendo tutto questo per riportare in vita il suo amore perduto. C’entrerebbe un incantesimo e il fatto che bisogna controllare tutti i luoghi magici connessi ad esso. Per questo sta mettendo a ferro e fuoco l’Europa...»  
«Bah» si intromise Elaine, «è una leggenda. Quando ero piccola ho sentito raccontare la stessa storia da mio padre su un mago oscuro antichissimo. E poi, maghi come Grindelwald non amano; non sono nati con la capacità di amare.»  
Morgana sembrò svegliarsi dall’accidia che le era presa e commentò con voce atona: «Oh no, i maghi oscuri sono capaci di amare, come tutti. Sarebbe strano, troppo facile, se nascessero senza. Decidono volontariamente di smettere di farlo.»  
Le lacrime bruciarono sotto le palpebre.  
«E questo da dove è uscito, dalle poesie che leggi?» ironizzò Gladys.  
Come sarebbe stato più bello se lo avesse semplicemente letto da qualche parte e non provato sulla sua pelle.  
«No.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto mi piace questo racconto T__________T   
> Protect my Morg at all cost. <3 
> 
> Dai, spero di tornare presto con il prossimo e di non dimenticarmene ahah


	16. Wild.

**16\. Selvaggio**  
_Novembre,_ _1943_.  
  
Dopo anni in cui Elaine blaterava di voler diventare Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro ebbe finalmente la sua possibilità, all’inizio del sesto anno, quando Charlus Potter, il precedente Capitano, si ritirò dalla carica per motivi ignoti – pur continuando a giocare come Portiere.  
Era seriamente convinta che solo lei potesse risollevare le sorti della squadra e farla pagare a quegli sbruffoni dei Serpeverde, che vincevano ormai la coppa da anni grazie al loro formidabile Capitano, Dorea.  
Quel giorno si sarebbero affrontate sul campo le due squadre e Morgana si trovava ovviamente sugli spalti ad assistere senza sapere chi tifare. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe dipinta la faccia metà verde metà rossa, invece si trovava in quel mare di tifosi rosso-oro con una minuscola bandierina Serpeverde tra le mani.  
«Vai, Rea!» sussurrò, sventolandola, seduta accanto alle sue più o meno amiche che facevano un tifo sfegatato per Elaine.  
Le due ragazze in aria si trovarono più volte a fronteggiarsi: Dorea elegante e veloce; Elaine potente e precisa. Le due Cacciatrici sembravano incarnare al meglio le qualità primordiali degli animali simbolo delle loro Case.  
La telecronaca di Chris Batten continuava ad essere monotematica; Morgana si stupiva ogni volta che non fosse ancora stato sostituito. Il gioco si movimentò: Dorea scattò in aria per afferrare la Pluffa lanciatale da un compagno ed Elaine scattò a rincorrerla, ma fu costretta a scansarsi per schivare un Bolide diretto verso di lei da un Battitore Serpeverde.  
I Grifondoro non avevano speranza – a Morgana dispiaceva pensarlo – ma i Serpeverde portavano avanti un gioco di squadra che agli avversari mancava: erano affiatati e venivano sottoposti ad allenamenti sfiancanti da Dorea. La squadra Grifondoro si era costituita da poco: moltissimi storici giocatori si erano diplomati l’anno passato ed Elaine aveva dovuto trovare dei sostituti. Nonostante ciò, Elaine si batteva furiosamente e Dorea continuava a sfuggirle sotto il naso con un’agilità incredibile.  
A fine partita le ragazze dalle tribune corsero a bordo campo per accogliere l’amica e consolarla della – non così scontata – vittoria Serpeverde. Elaine e Dorea atterrarono vicine: sudate, con i capelli raccolti in code e trecce arruffate, con il fiato corto e un fuoco appassionato negli occhi. Sembravano due selvagge, pronte a sbranare chiunque si fosse messo davanti a loro.  
«Ehi, Black» la richiamò Elaine.  
Dorea si voltò con un sopracciglio alzato, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. «Sei davvero una forza.»  
La Serpeverde sorrise: «Mi sei piaciuta anche tu, Smith.» Si strinsero la mano. «Ci vediamo in campo.»  
Poi si girò di nuovo e andò a baciare il _suo_ Portiere, amareggiato per la sconfitta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni volta che leggo questo raccontino penso troppo alla mia amica a cui è ispirata Elaine!   
> Sì, sono sparita di nuovo, penso che rimedierò pubblicando anche oggi due raccontini insieme.   
> Comunque continua la scia dei raccontini dolci e che danno gioie :3


	17. Ornament.

**17\. Ornamento**   
__

_Giugno,_ _1941_.

  
  
Era la festa di fine anno e il preside Dippet stava per annunciare i vincitori della Coppa delle Case di quell’anno.  
Le cinque ragazze Grifondoro, tre da una parte del tavolo, due dall’altra, si stringevano convulsamente le mani tra di loro, sperando per il meglio. Morgana si mordicchiava un’unghia della mano rimasta libera, Rachel muoveva su e giù una gamba a velocità crescente, Elaine tamburellava con le dita sul tavolo, Gladys si era rotta le pellicine delle labbra a forza di mordere e Sarah pregava. Letteralmente.  
Grifondoro non aveva mai, mai, vinto la Coppa delle Case da quando loro erano a Hogwarts – e da almeno cinque anni prima – ma quell’anno era la volta buona, se lo sentivano. Gli studenti di tutti e sette gli anni avevano fatto il possibile per vincere punti, comportandosi bene, intervenendo in maniera interessata a lezione, non facendosi trovare fuori dal Dormitorio negli orari sbagliati. Se lo sentivano nelle viscere che avrebbero vinto loro quell’anno e avrebbero fatto mangiare la polvere ai Serpeverde.  
«Buonasera a tutti, ragazzi!» iniziò il discorso il preside. «Quest’anno mi sono divertito a tenervi nascoste le clessidre con i punti negli ultimi giorni, sapete, per movimentare un po’ la gara.  
«Dunque, passiamo direttamente alla classifica: quarto posto, con cinquecento quarantatré punti, Corvonero; terzo posto con cinquecento novantasei punti, Tassorosso. Primo posto...»  
Un coro di «oh» si levò dai tavoli Serpeverde e Grifondoro. Morgana si sentì mancare il respiro.  
«Con seicento undici punti... Grifondoro!»  
Il tavolo Grifondoro esplose in un grido di gioia disumano mentre le decorazioni della Sala Grande si tingevano di scarlatto e oro e sullo stendardo dietro ai professori appariva un leone rampante; c’erano ragazzi del settimo anno che piangevano dall’euforia e davano pacche sulla spalla a tutti i primini intorno a loro. Anche le ragazze ulularono e si alzarono in piedi, applaudendo così tanto che fecero loro male le mani e ridendo fino a piangere. Nessuno aveva sentito con quanti punti si era classificata seconda Serpeverde, a nessuno importava. Li erano riusciti a battere, per una volta!  
La Coppa venne consegnata al loro Caposcuola che la fece passare di mano in mano per dare a ciascuno il brivido di averla tenuta per un attimo.  
Sarah non voleva più lasciarla andare: «Oh, quanto starebbe bene sul mio comodino!»  
«Non è mica un vaso, che lo puoi usare per arredare la stanza» rispose Elaine, tirando su col naso e strappandole la Coppa di mano.  
«Io concordo con Sarah» ribatté Rachel, quando fu il suo turno di toccare la Coppa.  
Morgana rise: «Basta, ragazze. Starà molto meglio nel salone d’ingresso, adornata dei nostri colori a ricordare per tutto l’anno prossimo che quest’anno abbiamo vinto noi.»  
Le ragazze applaudirono di nuovo e passarono la Coppa ai loro vicini. Non avevano mai sentito così tanto lo spirito di squadra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo raccontino è molto soft.   
> Non so se lo sapete/si è capito dalla mia fanfiction ma io sono una fiera Serpeverde e sono profondamente convinta che i Grifondoro siano troppo casinisti per riuscire a vincere la Coppa delle case quanto succede nei libri di Harry Potter. Nella mia vita reale, infatti, al camp di cui parlo sempre i Grifondoro ci hanno messo anni prima di vincere...   
> Comunque questo racconto mi trasmette sempre tante sensazioni positive. Spero piaccia anche a voi <3


	18. Misfit.

**18\. Della misura sbagliata**  
_Luglio,_ _1944_.  
  
Al ritorno da Hogwarts Morgana e la madre occupavano un’intera giornata nel consueto svuotamento del baule. Certo, avrebbero potuto sistemare tutto con qualche incantesimo domestico di riordino, ma quello era l’unico momento dell’anno disponibile per mettere da parte vestiti che non avrebbe più messo perché troppo rovinati o troppo vecchi.  
In attesa che la madre salisse in camera, Morgana aveva già sistemato tutti i vestiti sopra il letto, per poi concentrarsi sui libri di testo. Ripose nella libreria accanto al letto tutti i manuali, appoggiandoli ai testi precedenti suddivisi per materia. Mise in una mensola ben specifica il grosso libro di Antiche Rune in cui infilava il diario ogni volta che finiva di scrivere; aveva sempre paura che qualcuno potesse sbirciarci dentro. Si chiedeva quante persone sapessero che teneva un diario. Non dovevano essere molte.  
Quando Helen arrivò in camera si occuparono per prima cosa dei vestiti invernali, impilando da una parte quelli che avevano ormai fatto il loro tempo. Cappotti, sciarpe e stivali vennero relegati in fondo all’armadio poiché non sarebbero stati usati per i successivi due mesi. Poi fu la volta dei vestiti primaverili: a fantasie colorate e di tessuto leggero.  
Helen prese in mano e spiegò un vestito color crema a tinta unita, Morgana sussultò.  
«Quello non mi sta, mettilo via» disse d’istinto.  
Non voleva vedere quel vestito. Lo indossava il giorno in cui aveva trovato Tom nel bagno delle ragazze. Si era riempito di sangue e per quanto avesse provato a smacchiarlo continuava a vedere macchie rosso cremisi ogni volta che tentava di indossarlo. Alla fine aveva rinunciato a metterlo: lo aveva riposto in fondo al baule e aveva sperato di non vederlo mai più. Lo aveva quasi dimenticato.  
Helen lo guardò attentamente: «Ma non mi sembra proprio. Non lo avevamo comprato insieme l’estate scorsa?»  
La ragazza scosse la testa con forza: «Ti dico che non mi sta. È troppo piccolo. Abbiamo comprato la misura sbagliata!»  
«Provalo, al massimo lo facciamo allargare un po’. Non può starti così male come dici» insistette la madre.  
«Ho detto di no!» sbottò Morgana. «Non lo voglio, buttalo, regalalo. Non mi interessa, non mi sta.»  
Helen la guardò sbigottita. Morgana non era solita rispondere in quel modo.  
«Scusami.» La ragazza abbassò la testa, vergognandosi.  
Finirono di svuotare il baule e sistemare l’armadio in assoluto silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparita di nuovo, ops. Beh, mi sa che continuerò ad aggiornare una volta a settimana con due capitoli. 
> 
> Quanto mi fa male questo raccontino 


	19. Sling.

**19\. Catapulta**  
_Ottobre,_ _1939_.  
  
Il professor Rüf, come ogni giorno, ripeteva la lezione del giorno appoggiato con il suo corpo ectoplasmatico alla poltrona dietro la cattedra senza accorgersi di nulla di ciò che stava accadendo in aula.  
Gladys chiedeva spesso alle altre se il professore, essendo un fantasma, avesse qualche responsabilità su di loro. Elaine rispondeva convinta di no e che era da pazzi farlo insegnare. Morgana le zittiva sempre, sinceramente incuriosita dai Consigli dei Maghi durante il Medioevo.  
«Solo a te può piacere una materia del genere» ripeté Gladys anche quel giorno, stuzzicando Morgana.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorandola e continuando ad appuntarsi informazioni dal flusso ininterrotto di parole del professore. Seduta al primo banco, per non lasciarsi distrarre dalle altre, si voltò a guardarle.  
«Se solo ascoltaste, sapreste che racconta spesso cose interessanti che sui libri non si trovano.»  
Elaine mimò un conato di vomito suscitando l’ilarità delle altre ragazze e di due Tassorosso sedute dietro di lei. Morgana voltò le spalle offesa, frustando i capelli biondi nell’aria.  
Mentre era concentrata a carpire le cose più interessanti dal fiume di parole del professore, si sentì colpire da qualcosa nel bel mezzo della nuca. Si voltò con uno sguardo glaciale, pronta a maledire chiunque fosse stato a usarla come bersaglio: in fondo alla stanza John, Dedalus e Robert si erano coalizzati contro i ragazzi Tassorosso in una battaglia all’ultimo sangue. Avevano assemblato degli oggetti trovati in giro per l’aula in piccole catapulte, messe in moto dalla magia. Uno dei proiettili era finito fuori campo e aveva colpito per sbaglio Morgana.  
«Potremo mai passare una lezione di Storia della Magia in maniera normale?» si lamentò lei.  
Le ragazze scossero con decisione la testa. Morgana provò a tornare a concentrarsi di nuovo ma gli schiamazzi in fondo all’aula la distraevano continuamente.  
In un momento di apparente silenzio una delle palline di carta usate come proiettili volò attraverso l’aula fino ad attraversare di netto il corpo spettrale del professore. Nonostante fosse immateriale sembrò accorgersi di qualcosa: strabuzzò gli occhi e smise temporaneamente di parlare. Si guardò intorno senza capire cosa fosse successo e poi tornò immancabilmente al suo flusso di parole.  
Elaine si coprì il viso con una mano: «Questa cosa è assurda, davvero assurda.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E qui torniamo a un raccontino simpatico.   
> Nella long avrei voluto mostrare molto di più la passione di Morgana per Storia della Magia, ma va be', è andata così. Spero riusciate a coglierla da questo breve racconto!


	20. Tread.

**20\. Passo**  
 _Sono qui, vestita di solo desiderio. Chiudo gli occhi. Un passo verso di te: l’Inferno._  
  
_Passo_. Morgana guardava con intensità un ragazzo Serpeverde, moro, con gli occhi celesti, seduto a qualche banco di distanza da lei. Le sembrava davvero il ragazzo più carino che avesse mai visto. Le sarebbe piaciuto baciarlo.  
 _Passo_. Il ragazzo Serpeverde, di nome Tom, era particolare. Era brillante, riusciva a svolgere correttamente ogni incantesimo al primo colpo, ma era solitario, preferiva stare sulle sue e non dare confidenza agli altri. E poi il professor Silente lo osservava in modo strano, quasi a tenerlo d’occhio. Morgana li aveva visti di notte, come Silente lo aveva trattato. Non credeva che quel ragazzo se lo meritasse. Lo intercettò in Biblioteca, inciampando davanti a lui e costringendolo a diventare suo amico.  
 _Passo_. In poco tempo l’amicizia era diventata per Morgana molto di più. Lui non sembrava ricambiare, però le dava corda. Le sorrideva, la salutava. Si divertiva a vederla provare? Si preoccupava per lei ogni tanto. Morgana se ne era innamorata e non le importava che lui non ricambiasse.  
 _Passo_. Tom rideva con lei, passeggiavano insieme. Sembravano fatti l’uno per l’altra. Quando finalmente la baciò il cuore di Morgana scoppiava di felicità. Quando le disse che non voleva una relazione si lasciò convincere che non era pronto in quel momento. Che sarebbe tornato.  
 _Passo_. Un’altra possibilità, un altro bacio. Lucas, il Pugnacio, e lui che la guardava sempre divertito con quegli occhi celesti da mozzare il fiato. E poi di nuovo sembrava essersi stufato.  
 _Passo_. Basta, si giurava Morgana. Non lo guarderò più allo stesso modo. Ma poi lui era tornato, con parole dolci e i suoi sguardi pieni di preoccupazioni e i suoi baci, le labbra morbide, le dita intrecciate ai suoi capelli, le mani sul suo corpo. E ogni volta che tornava da lei scacciava quel sentirsi affogare che Morgana provava quando lui non era con lei.  
 _Passo_. E poi le cose iniziarono ad andare male. Peggio, si correggeva Morgana. Non si sentiva più padrona delle sue decisioni, si sentiva manipolata. Credeva di star facendo esattamente quello che lui voleva che lei facesse. Non era una bella sensazione. E si sentiva usata. Come se il suo corpo valesse come mille altri corpi, uguali o diversi era indifferente. Un altro passo, pensò, e avrebbe detto addio a sé stessa per sempre.  
 _Passo_. Il sangue sul suo corpo. I lividi e le escoriazioni sui suoi arti. Il dolore ovunque: in testa, tra le gambe, nell’anima principalmente. Aveva camminato così tanto verso di lui da perdere sé stessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi!   
> Questo penso sia un raccontino uscito abbastanza male, ma con "tread" non avevo davvero idee T_T   
> La citazione all'inizio su Internet si trova attribuita a Saffo, OVVIAMENTE NON è di Saffo, però mi piaceva comunque e l'ho utilizzata.   
> E niente, baci. <3


	21. Treasure.

**21\. Tesoro**  
_Ottobre,_ _1943_.  
  
Lucas, dopo aver mostrato a Morgana quella che sarebbe stata la sala per il suo compleanno, era rimasto con lei a guardare in giro, decidere come sistemare le cose e aiutarla nel resto.  
Morgana stava davvero perdendo la testa su questo compleanno. La cosa che la angustiava di più era che il suo ragazzo potesse decidere di non presentarsi. Allo stesso tempo non si sentiva nella giusta posizione per parlarne con Lucas, avendolo lasciato a causa di Tom due anni prima. Anche se le loro divergenze si erano appianate – ed era stato incredibilmente Lucas a fare il primo passo – non se la sentiva di far uscire lei il discorso.  
Ma Lucas era abbastanza ricettivo e si accorse che c’era qualcosa a turbare Morgana. Le si avvicinò e mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle le chiese se andava tutto bene.  
La ragazza scosse la testa. «So che è bruttissimo quello che sto per dire, ma vorrei che Tom fosse un po’ più come te.» Vide che il complimento, come era logico, l’aveva ferito. «Scusami. Non avrei dovuto nemmeno pensarlo.»  
Il Corvonero tirò un sorriso, mascherando la delusione.  
Due cuscini apparvero dal nulla sul pavimento, Lucas si sedette su uno di essi e la invitò a prendere posto accanto a lui. Morgana non esitò un secondo.  
«Morgana» cominciò, «non puoi venire a cercare rassicurazioni da me.» Morgana aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Lucas continuò. «Ho superato il fatto che hai preferito metterti con un cretino piuttosto che stare con me. Ti voglio bene e continuerò a volertene, ma non puoi aspettarti che io rimanga tranquillo dopo una risposta del genere. Non voglio risponderti che la colpa è tua, perché l’ho promesso a Dorea, ma vorrei davvero farti capire cosa vedo io dal mio punto di vista.»  
Gli occhi verdi di Morgana fissi in quelli azzurri di Lucas. «Allora spiegamelo.»  
Lucas ridacchiò imbarazzato.  
«Forse è una banalità, ma ti vedo come uno scrigno. Un bauletto intarsiato d’oro e avorio, che dentro è ancora più ricco: pieno di monete, diamanti e gioielli. Tutti possono apprezzare il fuori, che è oggettivamente molto bello, e per quanto tanti vorrebbero aprire lo scrigno nessuno ha la chiave. Io stesso l’ho cercata senza riuscire a trovarla. E lo scrigno vorrebbe che chiunque lo aprisse lo continuasse ad usare come contenitore; portando, certo, via alcune cose, ma magari tornando più ricco.  
«Invece è poi arrivato uno, ha scassinato la serratura, si è portato via il contenuto e lo ha sperperato per i suoi comodi. Al posto dei diamanti ha lasciato pietre, al posto dell’oro polvere e terra. Lo scrigno è stato svuotato, ma ancora non se ne è accorto. Quando te ne accorgerai, Morgana, che si sta portando via tutto di te?»  
Morgana trattenne le lacrime. Abbracciò Lucas senza rispondere, appoggiando il naso che fremeva nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Ti voglio bene anche io» sussurrò infine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo raccontino invece carino, ma banale e migliorabile! Buh, spero piaccia a voi più di quanto piaccia a me. Baciotti. <3


	22. Ghost.

**22\. Fantasma**  
_Aprile,_ _1944_.  
  
Le vacanze di Pasqua, per Morgana, sembrarono non finire mai. Ogni giorno era più lento e straziante del precedente.  
Aveva trovato Tom con tutto quel sangue addosso, quasi posseduto da qualche entità demoniaca.  
Stava cercando di riprendersi da quello che era successo, ma come ci si riprende da una cosa del genere?  
Vagava per ore da sola per i corridoi della scuola, evitando ogni contatto umano. Tanto tutti quelli che conosceva erano a casa. Stupida lei che aveva deciso di restare.  
Vide un balconcino mentre si trovava al sesto piano e decise di fermarsi lì; si appoggiò alla balaustra e osservò il paesaggio che si estendeva sotto di lei: il campo di Quidditch, la Foresta Proibita, l’immenso parco di Hogwarts. Per un attimo, la sfiorò il pensiero di buttarsi da lì. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile, ma non era capace di fare neanche quello.  
Con la coda dell’occhio notò che una figura silenziosa fluttuava non molto distante da lei: una dama medievale, dai lunghi capelli neri e lo sguardo assorto. La riconobbe: era la Dama Grigia, il fantasma di Corvonero.  
La donna le si avvicinò e si arrestò dietro di lei.  
Le rivolse la parola, forse intendendo a cosa stava pensando: «Scappare non servirà a nulla.»  
Morgana non ricordava di averla mai sentita parlare. A quanto le aveva detto sua madre, la Dama Grigia conversava solo con gli studenti della sua Casa – e non tutti.  
Comunque, per non essere scortese, rispose.  
«Non avrei comunque il coraggio di farlo.» Poi rise amara. «Stupido parlare di coraggio per una cosa del genere, no?»  
La Dama si abbassò un po’ più verso terra in modo da raggiungere la stessa altezza della ragazza. Morgana si riconobbe in quello sguardo triste e amareggiato. Un brivido le attraversò la nuca e si chiese se anche lei sarebbe finita a vagare sulla terra per l’eternità.  
«Che cosa ti tormenta?» le chiese la Dama, mentre il suo abito si mosse di riflesso a un soffio di vento inesistente.  
Morgana non voleva parlare di quello che era successo con un fantasma, ma aveva bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno.  
«Credo che il ragazzo che amo ha tentato di uccidermi.»  
Dirlo ad alta voce faceva un altro effetto.  
La Dama scostò il mantello da davanti il suo corpo, rivelando una ferita scura nel mezzo del petto.  
«L’uomo che mi amava mi ha uccisa.»  
Morgana abbassò la testa in segno di rispetto. La Dama si coprì; Morgana aspettò che aggiungesse altro, ma il fantasma non lo fece. La osservò senza battere ciglio e poi sparì attraverso la parete opposta.  
Morgana faticò a capire il senso di quello che era appena successo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui dopo 10 giorni molto intensi in cui ho completamente dimenticato di aggiornare, help. 
> 
> Mi piaceva molto l'idea di questo raccontino ma credo di non averlo realizzato come meritava. Il punto di tutto è: chi è il fantasma, Morgana o la Dama Grigia? A voi la risposta.


	23. Ancient.

**23\. Antico**  
_1933_.  
  
Alla tenera età di sette anni Morgana aveva in mente una sola cosa: Hogwarts. Non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il momento in cui finalmente ci sarebbe potuta andare e cercava sempre di farsi raccontare qualche aneddoto dai suoi genitori.  
Era già stata informata di ogni angolo della scuola; si era fatta raccontare delle lezioni più divertenti, delle partite di Quidditch più avvincenti e dei professori più buffi. Ovviamente non aveva esitato a chiedere come si fossero conosciuti loro due e, con qualche imbarazzo, aveva sentito di una burla alla persona sbagliata sulle rive del Lago Nero, di un appuntamento a Hogsmeade finito male e del fatto che si erano innamorati lo stesso.  
Quel giorno, a cena, era in vena di nuove storie.  
«Mamma, papà, quanto è vecchia Hogwarts?»  
I genitori risero della curiosità della figlia – la mamma le aveva già preannunciato un radioso futuro a Corvonero per questa sua caratteristica, trovando il padre poco d’accordo.  
Si guardarono per un attimo, indecisi su chi dovesse cominciare. Alla fine partì Helen.  
«Hogwarts è antica, molto antica. Devono essere sicuramente esistite altre scuole di magia prima di lei, ma Hogwarts è l’unica ad essere rimasta in piedi dopo tutto questo tempo. Almeno per quello che ci è stato raccontato.  
«Quattro maghi, amici tra loro – Godric Grifondoro, Salazar Serpeverde, Corinna Corvonero e Tosca Tassorosso – fondarono la scuola intorno all’anno mille. A quel tempo la società magica non era sviluppata come adesso; maghi e streghe erano spesso in pericolo. Hogwarts era un posto nel quale potevano trovare rifugio e studiare, per la prima volta, con maestri esperti di ogni branca della magia. I quattro fondatori diedero i loro nomi alle quattro Case e descrissero quali virtù ricercassero in uno studente. Per molti anni le cose andarono bene, finché Salazar Serpeverde non litigò con gli altri fondatori e lasciò la scuola.  
«Godric, Corinna e Tosca si continuarono ad occupare della scuola senza di lui e quando anche per loro arrivò il momento di ritirarsi, Godric creò un Cappello Parlante che in sua vece decidesse a quale Casa appartengono i nuovi studenti. E da allora Hogwarts è punto d’incontro per tutti i maghi e le streghe del paese.»  
«Ed è per questo che quando ci andrai anche tu, ti divertirai un sacco!» aggiunse Alberto.  
Morgana riusciva a figurarselo davanti agli occhi quel grande edificio di novecento anni. Quelli a Hogwarts sarebbero stati gli anni più belli della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente di che questo raccontino, lo ammetto, ma sull'ultima frase mi si spezza sempre un po' il cuore. Mi sento una persona cattiva.   
> Ci sentiamo appena mi ricordo di aggiornare!


	24. Dizzy.

**24\. Stordito**  
_Ottobre, 1941_.  
  
Lumacorno sedeva spazientito alla cattedra: nessuno degli studenti era ancora riuscito a completare la Pozione che aveva loro assegnato.  
Morgana, in ultima fila, a stento respirava pur di non farsi notare. Lei, Gladys e Robert stavano preparando la Pozione Aguzzaingegno. Erano arrivati al punto in cui bisognava unire al preparato di un tenue colore arancione la bile di armadillo, che lo avrebbe reso di un arancione brillante, stando a credere alla descrizione del libro.  
Robert, attento a non schizzarsi, versò la bile giallognola dal calice all’interno del calderone. Gladys mescolò lentamente due volte in senso orario e poi lasciò riposare il composto. Morgana pregava in silenzio che non accadesse nulla di strano. Il liquido dentro il calderone raggiunse la colorazione aspettata; Morgana dovette trattenersi dall’urlare di gioia. Solo quando si metteva in gruppo con Gladys riusciva ad avere un buon voto in Pozioni.  
Man mano finirono tutti gli altri gruppi. Il professore si avvicinò ad ogni banco per controllare la riuscita delle varie pozioni. Guardò soddisfatto verso il loro tavolo, evitando di osservare troppo attentamente Morgana, e si diresse verso gli altri.  
Il calderone di Elaine, Rachel e Sarah emanava un odore tremendo. Le ragazze si tappavano il naso, sventolando con l’altra mano il fumo. Il professore sembrò non accorgersi del miasma e scelse proprio il loro gruppo per testare la riuscita della pozione. Rachel lo scongiurò in tutte le lingue del mondo, senza avere successo.  
«Su, che sarà mai. A me sembra avere il colore adatto!» esclamò il professore.  
Gladys sussurrò a Morgana: «Non l’odore però.»  
Morgana alzò le spalle, preferendo non schierarsi contro Lumacorno.  
Il professore sentì ciò che la ragazza aveva detto e la corresse: «In realtà in alcuni casi l’odore sgradevole può essere causato da un’eccessiva addizione di bile; ciò non toglie che la Pozione sia perfettamente efficiente.»  
Rachel trangugiò tre sorsi della loro pozione, pronta alla morte. Appena finì di bere il calice le cadde di mano.  
«Come ti senti?» si preoccupò Sarah.  
Si massaggiò le tempie. «Un po’ stordita, ma credo bene.»  
Non appena finì di parlare ciocche rosse iniziarono a cadere dalla sua testa. Le tre ragazze urlarono, Rachel cominciò a piangere. Morgana non aveva mai visto Lumacorno tanto mortificato.  
«Ragazze, non ditemi che avete sostituito le uova di Runespoor con quelle di luccio? In tal modo avete stravolto la pozione!»  
Elaine si strinse tra le spalle. «Sono andata a prenderle io, potrei aver fatto confusione.»  
Rachel piangeva disperata in un angolo, coprendosi la testa ora a chiazze.  
Lumacorno le promise che avrebbe risolto il problema in giornata, le regalò un capello di lana e terminò la lezione prima dell’orario stabilito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata dopo una settimana con altri due raccontini :D  
> I più attenti (ma veramente molto molto attenti) potranno notare che a questo raccontino fa riferimento Morgana quando nel capitolo 11 racconta a Lucas una cosa divertente successa alla lezione di Pozioni. Povera Rachel!


	25. Tasty.

**25\. Gustoso**  
_Agosto,_ _1939_.  
  
Durante l’estate del primo anno di Morgana, sua mamma ebbe un’idea geniale.  
«Dal momento che parli sempre di queste tue amiche, perché non le inviti a pranzo un giorno di questi? Ci farebbe piacere conoscerle!»  
La figlia aveva accolto l’idea con entusiasmo ed era subito corsa a scrivere una lettera alle sue amiche per invitarle un giorno della settimana successiva. Temeva che i genitori di Sarah non le avrebbero permesso di andare, ma Elaine le aveva assicurato che ci avrebbe pensato lei.  
Per tutta la settimana Morgana si preoccupò di cosa avrebbe fatto servire alle sue amiche e di come avrebbe dovuto essere sistemata la tavola e la sala. Diede precise istruzioni a tutti i domestici della casa, senza tralasciare nulla che le sembrasse importante.  
Quando arrivò il giorno stabilito non stava più nella pelle. Le ragazze arrivarono in orario: Elaine, Rachel e Sarah scesero da uno di quegli infernali trabiccoli babbani, che Morgana immaginava fosse guidato dal padre di Elaine.  
«Sono così contenta di vedervi!» esclamò. «Come è andato il viaggio? E come hai fatto a convincere i genitori di Sarah?»  
«Gita fuori città» spiegò Elaine, stringendosi nelle spalle, «siamo anche passate per la stazione a recuperare Rachel, che abita nel nulla.»  
La ragazza rossa rise: «Non è colpa mia se i miei hanno una fattoria in campagna!»  
Gladys si era fatta Materializzare davanti al vialetto; tra l’altro, era quella che abitava più vicino.  
I genitori accolsero le ragazze con larghi sorrisi e domande premurose, tentando di farle sentire subito a casa.  
Si sedettero a tavola tutti insieme con i piatti già serviti. Rachel ci tenne a dire quello che pensava su ogni piatto che assaggiava e al terzo cucchiaio di stufato disse: «Signora Diaspro, credo sia lo stufato più eccezionale che abbia mai mangiato. Complimenti!»  
E se lo stava davvero mangiando di gusto.  
Helen appoggiò la posata nel piatto e si pulì la bocca con la punta del tovagliolo prima di rispondere.  
«Ti ringrazio, cara. Ma non l’ho cucinato io. Posso far venire la cuoca, così puoi fare i complimenti a lei.»  
Rachel annuì, leggermente imbarazzata. Morgana sapeva che l’amica pensava di aver fatto una gaffe. Helen si alzò in piedi e chiamò a gran voce «Ashy».  
L’Elfa Domestica – che cucinava da anni in casa Diaspro e prima ancora era stata la tata di Helen – uscì zoppicando dalla cucina. Helen avrebbe voluto lasciarla andare via già anni prima, ma Ashy si era sempre rifiutata, affermando che sarebbe morta accudendo la sua padroncina.  
Rachel e Sarah non avevano mai sentito parlare degli Elfi Domestici e chiesero che creatura fosse.  
«Ma sono gli stessi che cucinano anche a Hogwarts. Davvero non li avete mai visti?»  
Le ragazze scossero la testa, sconvolte.  
«Mi sa che l’anno prossimo esaminerò la scuola un po’ meglio. Non vorrei arrivare impreparata a nient’altro del genere» sentenziò Rachel alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vede che non avevo idee? Si vede, si vede.   
> Spero vi sia piaciuto lo stesso.  
> Ci risentiamo tra una settimana!


	26. Dark.

**26\. Buio**  
  
Lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diciamoci la verità: questo è stato l'unico raccontino che non sono riuscita a scrivere (chissà come ho impiegato quel 26 ottobre), ma non volevo lasciare il foglio vuoto e alla fine scrissi l'unica cosa che per Morgana rappresenta il buio.  
> E niente, spero vi piaccia comunque ahahah <3


	27. Coat.

**27\. Cappotto**   
_Marzo,_ _1943_.  
  
Era capitato qualche volta che Morgana e Tom fossero andati insieme a Hogsmeade, ma mai ufficialmente insieme. Si davano appuntamento direttamente lì, ogni volta in un posto diverso. Tom temeva così tanto di dare nell’occhio? Morgana aveva smesso di chiederselo, e acconsentiva a tutto quello che le chiedeva, credendo così di poterlo rendere più felice. Più amorevole.  
Anche quel giorno di marzo era andata così. Era arrivata la primavera e Morgana si era vestita più leggera di quanto il tempo permettesse. Non aveva proprio pensato che a marzo i cambiamenti di temperatura sono la norma.  
Era davanti a una vecchia stamberga abbandonata, coprendosi quanta più pelle possibile con lo scialle che portava sulle spalle. Il sole filtrava tra i suoi capelli biondi senza fermarsi a riscaldarla un attimo di più.  
Vide arrivare Tom e si illuminò: gli corse incontro per dargli un bacio. Lui la afferrò da dietro la schiena e ricambiò il bacio con passione.  
Era sempre così con lui. Bisognava prendere il bello e il brutto allo stesso modo.  
Andarono a sedersi in una panchina non troppo distante, riparata da sguardi indiscreti. Tom la prese bonariamente in giro per come si era comportata al compleanno di Dorea. Risero insieme. Morgana avrebbe preferito che la serata fosse finita in tutt’altro modo, ma si poteva accontentare del fatto che il ragazzo non si fosse fatto problemi a baciarla davanti a tutti. Per una volta.  
Si alzò un vento gelido. Se fino a quel momento Morgana era riuscita a resistere al freddo, dopo le fu impossibile.  
«Tom, ho freddo» si lamentò ad alta voce, quando si accorse che il suo battere i denti e strofinarsi le braccia non avevano avuto l’effetto sperato.  
Il Serpeverde alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo cosa ci potesse fare lui. Morgana diede un’occhiata eloquente al suo cappotto grigio, sicuramente molto caldo. Tom sbuffò.  
«Vuoi il mio cappotto?»  
Morgana sorrise a trentadue denti. Poi, con finto rammarico, disse: «E tu come farai senza?»  
«Mi farò un incantesimo autoriscaldante, per tutto il tempo in cui saremo fuori, a differenza di qualche strega stupida che non ci ha pensato.»  
Morgana si bloccò a metà mentre si infilava il cappotto del suo ragazzo. Si morse la lingua e ingoiò l’insulto.  
«Guarda che sono pericolosi. Se il mago perde, anche solo per un attimo, la concentrazione, può causarsi seri danni.»  
E decisamente la sua concentrazione intorno a lui aveva problemi a focalizzarsi.  
«Non rischio nulla del genere» rispose lui, serio.  
Certo, era un pezzo di ghiaccio, pensò Morgana.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, cambiando argomento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piace molto questo raccontino, anche se mi rendo conto che avrebbe meritato molto più spazio di quello che gli ho dato (mi ero data come obiettivo di scrivere al massimo 500 parole quindi dovevo rimanere nei limiti). Comunque è sempre bello (cioè brutto) vedere come Tom insulta così candidamente Morgana (:   
> Ci risentiamo tra una settimana, byyyye


End file.
